Little mermaid one piece
by levy fai
Summary: Marcoxoc Sanjixoc


I don't own one Piece or the Little Mermaid

The ship was sailing on the waves, and a young man was looking at the waves. He was startled when an old man came over to him.

"Nice weather." Stated young man as he looked around.

"Yep king Thatch has decided to grace us with good weather."

"King Thatch?" asked the young man.

"Sanji." Came a voice and the young man turned around to see a man little older himself his golden locks were shaped like a pineapple which made him the end of every joke.

"Prince Marco, I was just telling…"

"Your tales, about mermaids." Stated Marco he looked at his little brother.

"Brother he was just telling me about King Thatch."

"Oh yes the king of the seas, some say that he has power over all the seas."

"Not all of them sir, just the grand line there are others that hold the other seas."

Marco sighed as his little brother waited to hear the man's story.

* * *

"Maladies it's time to get up.. Unless you're already out of your room." Stated a merman with black hair and freckles, he was assigned to watch the princesses.

"Ace have you..oh." stated a mermaid that was behind Ace. She had short brown hair and a purple tail while Ace had red.

"Hatura do you think that the king is going like this?"

"If he doesn't find out." Stated the mermaid who twitched her tail, she went to hold Ace's hand.

-A little away from the castle-

"Brittney if dad catches us we're dead." Said a mermaid who swam after her sister.

Brittney was a mermaid with brown hair which came to her shoulders. She wore a green bikini top and had a dark green tail. She turned to her sister, with a huff.

"Whittney, daddy wouldn't punish us."

"Says you you're not the heir to the throne. "

Whittney was a mermaid a little taller than her twin. Her brown hair was in a pony tail and a lose strain would get into her blue eyes. She wore a blue shirt and had a light blue tail, which was waving back and forth in anger.

"Whittney I promise if we get caught I'll tell Papa that it's my fault." Brittney said as she gave her puppy dog face.

"Alright, but I'll tell dad that I was against it."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Brittney said as she looked around the sunken ship.

"Yea nothing could go wrong." Stated Whittney in a worried tone, and touched her necklace.

Brittney found a thing that had long neck and four shooters on it. She looked to show her sister but saw that Whittney wasn't looking at her. Her skin had turned pale and she looked at what Whittney was seeing. It was a skeleton and it seemed to be smiling, Brittney sighed and looked at her sister, she started to say something when Whittney's hand went over her mouth.

"I'm not going to scream but look there's a shark." Brittney then saw the gray movement she nodded at her sister.

"You go I'll hold it off."

Brittney protested, she was then shot down when Whittney gave her sister father's look.

"I swim faster than you, get out of here and scream I'm sure dad will come sooner than we think."

Brittney nodded and swam out of the ship, she knew when she was far enough away she would scream for her father.

* * *

"Here, Sharky, Sharky you want some mermaid come at me." Taunted Whittney as she now saw that the shark was awake and was licking its lips.

I'm so going to kill Brittney if I survive this, and even will listen to father. Okay maybe not the second part. Whittney thought to herself as she started to swim away, she was almost out when she got stuck in a window. She pulled but she couldn't get out, she saw that shark was laughing at her. Whittney prepared for the bite to come but it didn't.

A blast of power had come over to hit the shark and the shark swam away. Whittney let out a breath of relief until she realized who had saved her. She could feel his anger come off him in waves (pun intend).

"Papa." Was the only world that Whittney spoke as she looked behind her.

The merman that held a triton was close to six feet. His brown hair was in a Elvis style with a crow. A scar was on his face. He gently got Whittney out of the window. As she was rubbing her bottom, her father motion her to follow him. When they were outside of the wreck Brittney went over to Whittney. They hugged and their father sighed.

"What were the two of you thinking?"

"Sorry dad, it's my fault I should of stop Brittney."

"No it's my fault I want to look at wreak so I could show Franky."

"Brittney what have I told you about visiting that stool pigeon."

"Dad he's a sea gull."

"Enough both of you are going to back to the castle." stated their father.

Whittney and Brittney followed their father, they looked at each other. Whittney sighed she never seen Brittney so sad, she whispered to Brittney.

"Britt don't worry, tonight I'll take you to a ship that's still floating."

Brittney smiled at her sister as she hugged her. As she did so Whittney thought to herself, I'm going to be grounded until I get married if we get found out.

* * *

Later that night Brittney was woken by her sister and they headed out to the ship. Whittney had saw the ship early that morning it was still in the same place. Whittney was about to tell Brittney to be careful but her little sister went up to surface. They both found a place where they could see the people, Whittney sighed as she saw that sister was smiling.

Brittney's eyes went to a man with blond hair which covered a eye and he had a curly brow. He wore a simple white and dark pants, and was playing with a deer. He smiled at the deer, and Brittney was smiling, she looked over to sister to see that she was looking at the other blond man. Brittney had to hold back a laugh because of his hair making him a Pineapple.

"Sanji will you stop playing with Chopper a minute so I can show you the present?" stated the pineapple head.

"Okay Marco, Chopper stay."

Both mermaids were shocked to see a model of Sanji. Marco patted Sanji on the back when he heard that his brother was laughing.

"Brother I wanted a beauty not my own face."

"Sanji your too young to be thinking about love."

"What about you big brother, you need to get married and produce an heir."

"Who needs an heir I have you to look after."

"Hey, Marco I'm 18 now."

Brittney smiled he was the same age as her and Whittney, she looked to talk her sister, but Whittney was holding her necklace and looking to the west. Brittney saw the storm clouds, Whittney grabbed her hand and they went down. They were away from the ship when Whittney stop, Brittney looked at her sister. She saw the ship going down, she started to swim to the ship.

"Brittney no, don't."

"I can't let him drown."

Whittney sighed and started to swim after her sister.

* * *

Marco and Sanji both fell into the water, Sanji was out cold so Marco went under to find his brother. He was fighting a losing battle, the wood of the ship was in his way. He didn't see the beam coming to get him, he turned to face until it was too late. Then he saw a body that went in front of he then felt arms come round him and a voice.

"Stupid, why don't watch where you going pineapple head." stated a voice Marco could help but smirk, but then he felt the air come out him. The voice cursed and held him tighter. His hand felt something a necklace.

A beam came from behind the voice he heard a scream and then saw the blood. Then he felt his head get out of the water, and then tugged their was a gasp and then he felt that he was taken to a barrel.

"No to get my sister and that boy of yours."

Brittney was having her own bad time she had the prince in her arms and had found a beach where she laid him down. She touched his hair and then kissed him. Then she heard a voice coming behind her, and she flinched.

"Brittney Oceana get your tail back here."

Brittney was about to answer when voices from land came over. She slipped into the water and felt her sister push her down into the sea.

Marco caught a glimpse of tales going back into the water, he gave a nod in thanks.

* * *

Brittney was swimming along and then looked back at Whittney. She saw the paleness of Whittney's skin, and came over.

"Whittney are you okay?"

"Yes." Whittney lied.

"Grandmother's necklace..."

"It's okay what were you doing with that prince."

"Whittney do you believe in love in first sight?"

"Oh Poseidon you're in love with a human."

"I'm in love."

"with a Human."

"I want to marry him."

"He has legs."

"I want to have his kids..."

"BRITTNEY HE'S A HUMAN YOU CANT MARRY HIM THINK ABOUT WHAT PAPA WILL SAY."

"Say to what?" the two girls turned to see their father who was with Ace.

"Dad!"

"Papa."

"Where have you two been?"

"No where." stated Brittney.

"Princess Whittney your injured." Ace had swam behind Whittney.

King Thatch looked and saw a cut which start at her right shoulder and went to her waist. Anger came to him, then saw that Whittney didn't have the necklace.

"Whittney's where mother's necklace, and how did you get this cut?"

"Probably saving pineapple head and he must have the necklace." Whittney murmured the second part.

"Pineapple head, wait you mean you two were near that ship." the girls hung there heads.

"I'm very disappointed in you two."

"But daddy you always said we need to protect who we love."

"A human, and Whittney did you know this?"

"Yes papa."

"Whittney I know you better then go to a ship."

"Yes Papa."

"Brittney I advise you lose your feelings for the human."

"NO PAPA."

"I'm your father."

"I don't care."

"Brittney Come back here."

"Britt, papa, I know that you want to protect us, but if protecting us is breaking Brittney's heart I rather stop listing to you." Whittney said as she swam away from her father.

"Whittney, Brittney, Ace go after them." Ace nodded and headed after the two girls.

Unknown to the four the two ells were watching them, and a voice told them.

"Bring them to me."

* * *

"Brittney, Brittney come back here." stated Whittney.

"Whittney how can papa be so rude."

"He's trying to protect us."

"From what, I love Sanji and I know that you feel the same for Marco."

"The Pineapple head, think again."

"Then why did you call him by the nickname."

Whittney got red, then she quickly put Brittney behind her the two ells stood in front of the girls.

"We are to take, you to the wizard, so you can get your wish." stated one.

"Really." Brittney said as she went over her sister.

"Brittney no, we don't need help from some Crocodile."

"Are you going to do be the same as your father, will you kill your sister's dream." asked the other ell.

"Whittney please." Whittney sighed but allowed Brittney to lead the way.

* * *

The cave was dark which gave the girls a shiver. Whittney stood in front of her sister when a dark voice called to them.

"Well isn't the twin princes of king Thatch."

The two looked and saw that the merman before them had black hair but his body was a pale yellow and looked like scales from a Crocodile.

"Crocodile." stated Whittney as she looked into the dark eyes of the man.

"So you two want to become human."

"Yes."

"Britt."

"What we do."

"Then I can give you it."

"You would."

"Wait what's the price?"

"Oh you're the eldest, it's anything that would miss."

"Whittney your too untrusting."

"And your too trusting."

Crocodile look at the two and smiled, he then gave them the contract.

"You'll have three days to get the princes to kiss you."

"Okay."

"But if they don't do it in time you'll become a mermaid again."

"Brittney, are you sure you want to do this."

"Yes."

Whittney sighed and signed her name first, and then Brittney signed her name. Then came the glow, and they had to swim up, they heard laughter coming from the wizard.

* * *

"I heard her voice it was so gentle Marco are you even listing to me." asked Sanji as he looked at his brother.

Marco looked up from the necklace that he had grabbed from his savior. It was a golden shell with one pearl on it. He hadn't stop thinking about the girl who saved him. He sighed then when he heard his brother call out he ran to him.

"Marco we need help, these girls are in need." stated his brother who's eyes turned into hearts.

Marco couldn't help notice that the girls were naked he looked at his brother and said.

"Sanji use your jacket to cover the girl over there." he said as he went to the one closest to him. When he saw the scar on the girls back. His heart stopped, was this girl the one.

"Pineapple head." was what the girl said in her sleep.

It's her alright, Marco had a smile on his face, and picked the girl up in his arms. Sanji had already done with his girl. They walked the two girls to the castle.

* * *

Brittney opened her eyes and found out that she was in a room that two beds. She tried to say something but something was wrong. She couldn't say anything, and then she noticed that the eldest prince was in the room with them. She felt herself blush, and he smiled.

Then the other bed started to move Brittney smiled Whittney woke up then when she heard her elder sister scream. Brittney stood up, and went over to her sister.

"I'm going to kill that man he took my eyes, Brittney where are you why can't I hear you?"

"It seems who ever this man is took Brittney's voice." stated the prince.

"Pineapple head?" Brittney couldn't help but laugh when Marco gave her sister a look of being tick off.

"So your the one that saved me correct."

"And you took my necklace."

"Wow this is how you act who saved you... "

"Correction I saved you from the wreck.."

"And I saved you form being find necked from the villagers."

"What..."

Brittney was sure that if Whittney could see she would hit Marco, but she huffed. Marco then turned to Brittney and said with a smile.

"Thank you for saving my brother's life."

Brittney nodded and Whittney tried to get off the bed. Marco went over to help and Whittney leaned on him. Brittney could see the blush from the two of them, and could tell they were both in love.

"So what are you doing here I thought you lived in the sea." stated Marco.

"I didn't want Brittney to lose love that she wanted."

"And you gave up your fins to help her."

"I would do anything for my sister." Whittney replied to Marco.

"I would do anything for my brother."

Brittney clapped which caused both of them to turn to her, she pointed to Marco and Whittney and put her hands together. Marco nodded and leaned towards Whittney and Kissed her.

"Pineapple head did you just kiss me?"

"Yes."

"Oh..."

Whittney turned her face to her sister, and said.

"Brittney all we need to is to get Sanji to kiss you..."

"That might be a problem." Whittney and Brittney looked at Marco.

"It seems that Sanji is already marring the girl who saved him."

"Crocodile." Whittney said in venom and looked at Marco.

"How long have been out."

"Two days."

"That crook he knew that that we would be out two days, so he could have us."

"So in other worlds what happens if Brittney doesn't kiss Sanji by sundown were going to be Crocodile's."

"I wont let happen, lets go."

* * *

The three just made it to the ship, Whittney heard a splash then she motion for Brittney to look.

"Ace."

"Princess, I'm glad both of you are alright."

"NO were in trouble if Brittney doesn't kiss Sanji by sunset we'll be the wizards."

"What do you want me to do."

"Get papa." Ace nodded and swam as fast as he could.

Whittney took Marco's hand, when Marco's grip tighten she knew that that the wizard was close. Marco cleared his voice, and everyone looked at him.

"I don't approve."

"Brother why?"

"Tell your new wife to take off that necklace she is wearing."

"Sanji help me." stated the girl stated as she pointed at Marco.

Marco pushed Whittney away and grabbed his sword, Whittney stood next the rail. Then she heard the voice of the woman.

"Your too late, Princess."

"I don't think so." Whittney grabbed her necklace and dropped it on the floor.

Light came around and Whittney could see again, and jumped away from the transformed wizard but it was too late, he pushed her in the ocean. Marco screamed her name.

Sanji was out of his spell and saw the girl that saved him.

"I'm Brittney."

"Sanji."

The wizards grabbed Brittney and she screamed.

"Brittney, Marco."

"I know." stated his older brother as he grabbed a long boat.

* * *

"My two beauties now your mine."

"Cheater." state Whittney said as she pined to the bolder by the ells.

Brittney was caught in the wizards tail, she tried to get out of it. She was screaming, and Whittney tried to get out of hold.

"Whittney, Brittney." came a call Whittney cursed this what the wizard wanted.

King Thatch looked to see his daughters caught in the wizards power. His weapon was ready to attack when the wizard turn to him and said.

"If you attack me I'll have my pets start with your eldest."

Thatch cursed, then when the wizard was about to laugh his ells cried out in pain. Whittney looked up to see Marco swimming in front of her.

"Okay were even know." Whittney said as she went to help her sister.

Sanji had already hit his tail, and he let go of the mermaid. This got Thatch a clear attack at the wizard, but as the wizard was destroyed he turned his attack at Whittney. Marco pushed out of the way and took the attack.

"MARCO." Whittney shouted as she dived after her love.

Sanji was going to follow but Brittney grabbed him and took him up, a few seconds latter they both saw that Whittney and Marco were both up.

"Marco."

"Now we both have scars." Marco smiled as he coughed.

"Don't talk."

"If I don't then how can I tell you that I love you."

"Marco." Whittney replied as he put his hand up to her face and kissed her.

Then a light shown around Marco, and Whittney along with all the others blocked her eyes. As the light dimmed they all looked at Marco.

"Brother you have a tail." stated Sanji.

"Marco are you..."

"I think I'm a merman." stated Marco.

Marco's tail was a golden with green, Ace looked at King Thatch and he sighed.

"It seems both Mother and my wife were right to give you the necklace Whitt."

"Why?"

"It's a necklace when two people truly love each other they can be with each other by chaning one into the form of what they love."

"So what does that mean." Stated Sanji.

"That means that Marco here is going to be king one day by ruling with Whittney."

"Then Papa what does that mean for me?"

"Brittney it means that you'll be human if you wish."

"Sanji?"

"I don't care I love you."

"Very well, I lose a daughter but gain a son."

"Bye papa." stated Brittney as she kissed her father.

"Have tons of kids." stated Whittney.

"That goes for you too."

Whittney leaned on Marco who waved to his little brother.

"And don't forget to love her."

"I should be telling you this."

Thatch sighed this was going to be a wonderful time.

the end.


End file.
